


好戏预演

by tangcu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangcu/pseuds/tangcu





	好戏预演

夜会收录结束后，大野急匆匆的收拾东西准备回家。翔君之后还要录其他嘉宾的sp，而这已经是他今天最后一个工作了。

 

明天估计还要上晨间节目宣番吧……

 

大野真是宁愿再拍一个月的戏。

 

“大野桑，辛苦了。”

 

“啊……伊势谷桑？您也辛苦了……”

 

这位贵公子般的前辈为什么突然出现在他的乐屋，还主动来向他打招呼，这让他有点摸不清头脑。

 

“是这样的，大野桑……”伊势谷摆出有些头痛的表情，“我这里有件事情想要拜托你。”

 

大野放下肩上的包，迷迷糊糊却仍旧礼仪周正地鞠躬：“您尽管说。”

 

“刚才夜会里，放了我家的照片。您也看到了，我家餐厅的背景墙空了有三年了，怎样都找不到合适的装饰画。”伊势谷拿出手机，“我也是才知道，您开过画展。”

 

大野懵懵地点头：“哦……哦。”

 

我可没看到您家哪里缺装饰画啊？？

 

“我想请大野桑为我的餐厅做一幅画。”伊势谷笑容满面：“是您的话，肯定能有绝妙的想法。”

 

“……”大野智心里有一句mmp。

 

我可是在外面欠了一万幅肖像画还梗着脖子就是不画的哦？

 

“那个，我比较拿手的是肖像，人、或者动物什么的。在自己家的餐厅挂自己的肖像画，会不会感觉怪怪的？”

 

“是有点怪。”伊势谷赞同道，在大野以为躲过一劫而长舒一口气前，便摆出了更加亲切的笑容，“不过如果挂大野桑的自画像的话，我会觉得很有食欲的。”

 

大野智已经很久没有遇到这样不顺着他的意思来的人了，一时有些无语，眼睛滴溜溜地转来转去，飞快地想着下一个理由。

 

而伊势谷则不由分说地搂住他的肩膀：“开玩笑，开玩笑的。这样吧，去我家喝一杯，能画不能画再另说好不好？”

 

还来不及为男人诱哄的语气咋舌，就一下子被男人高大的身躯笼罩，大野连舌根都开始发麻了。小忍者说不出话来反抗，下意识地冲着自家二弟的背影伸了伸手，而精英翔已经取代了兄控翔，除了眼前的工作别的什么都入不了他的眼了。

 

翔困！……啊翔困！

 

大野智感觉自己的心在滴血。

 

#

 

要说这个前辈，怕还是怕的。

 

伊势谷的作品他看的不多，但是印象都很深刻。这个人不仅体格不小，气场更是可怕，一瞄到他那棱角分明的脸，大野就只能想到堀木正雄混迹在女色之中还道貌岸然的样子，或者是前段时间因为一碗乌鸡親子丼被龟梨君拐去看了Joker Game，里面嗓音超低沉目光超黑暗的那位上校……

 

那位结城先生，现在可正和他贴的紧紧的啊。

 

伊势谷像是拎一只小鸡仔一样把他拎上了豪车。

 

“智君平时开什么车？”

 

喂，偷偷地叫起了智君，我可是听出来了。

 

但他也只敢在心里嘀咕两声，嘴上还是乖乖的：“我没有驾照的。”

 

“哼……这样啊……”伊势谷一脸富有深意的表情，瞟了他一眼，麻利地替他系上安全带，“怪不得外人看起来你才是团里的弟弟。”

 

哦谢谢你这么正常地系了安全带而没用Gackt桑那些稀奇古怪花里胡哨的方法！

 

大野不喜欢被人侵占了自己的自由时间。本来最近的宣番就忙到秃头了，私下里居然还是和剧组里的人在一起。但他不知道怎么拒绝，伊势谷不是杰尼斯的后辈可以发个短信就能敷衍过去的，况且今天还被他逮了个正着。

 

可以说是非常委屈了。

 

#

 

该说什么呢……不愧是东艺美术系的高材生？

 

这里都艺术到不像家了。

 

伊势谷看到大野智流露出惊异的神情，若有所思道：“我还以为智君也会这样呢。”

 

“不……不会，只有画室有画，我也不会用自己的画来装饰的。”大野赞叹道，“友桑可真厉害。”

 

这一个友桑喊的他当即懵了，回过神来的时候大野已经不在身边了。他听说大野喜欢被人喊名字，于是就擅自叫了他智君，果然他没什么抗拒地接受了。

 

他暗想这个人都快四十岁了，还能这么自然地向人撒娇，撒娇的时候眼睛亮晶晶的就像习惯了撒娇的小孩一样，让人读不出一点造作的意思，也怪不得那么多人都争着来宠他了。

 

他心情变得异常的好。

 

他喜欢可爱又不扭捏的情人。

 

大野在他正前方，踮着脚想要摸摸高处的鹿角，头仰的高高的，脸上挂着纯粹的笑容，适才单薄却绝不瘦弱的身体被裁剪合身的衣服包裹着，这下随着他的动作，美好的腰线藏不住了，在腰带与T恤下摆的交界处若隐若现。

 

#

 

背后位或许很适合这个可爱的情人。

 

在他手臂间塞一个柔软的爪垫玩具，不顾他的哀求和反抗把他摆成趴跪的姿势，他一定会害羞到把脸埋在玩具里，又被长长的绒毛堵住了呼吸，不得不把通红的脸再次露在他的眼前。漂亮的腰肢细细的颤抖，平时湿热的肠穴总是藏在股缝中，而这次却因为屁股高高的翘起而直接怯怯地喘息开合着露了出来。

 

他私下里不是荧幕上那样暴言的形象，也不知道他是不敢还是根本懒得抗争，什么事情来了就接着，也不管别人讲不讲理。如果强迫他保持着这样的姿势，自己则坐在一边悠闲地视奸着这具可爱的身体，不知道他能忍着多久不哭出来？

 

如果倔的厉害，说什么都不肯主动地来求操的话，就再插一根小号的按摩棒进去，把档位推到最高。就算后穴震得厉害，但是插入的玩具不够的粗的话，已经食髓知味了的身体，肯定会因为欲求不满而彻底哭出来的。

 

但是如果后面还是处女的话，被按摩棒插入的一瞬间，就会害怕的求饶了吧。

 

不知道平时那些事务所前辈后辈的疼爱，到底是哪种意义上的疼爱呢？

 

#

 

“智君吃甜吗？”

 

大野正坐在他家阳台上晒太阳，闻言回过头来：“吃的！”

 

这个小黑糖，被事务所宠上天了，从来不保护自己的皮肤。他跪在兰草旁边的长凳上望着阳台外面的风景，往外探身子探的很厉害，几乎要掉下去了。伊势谷煮了一小锅甜奶茶，从冰箱里拿出冰淇淋蛋糕，切下一大块装进碟子里，招呼大野进来吃甜点。

 

“哇这个超好吃的！”他吃相并不好，狼吞虎咽的，吃的嘴边一圈儿都染上了白色。

 

“友桑是从哪里买的？好好吃啊！”

 

果然是小孩儿的口味。平时堂兄带着上国小的孩子来他家玩的时候，买这家的冰淇淋蛋糕准没错，准能把让闹腾的小孩满意，然后乖乖自己在一边吃蛋糕。

 

要知道，现在这一套，可不是他用来招待情人的。平时情人床伴到家里来的时候，他会把光调的昏暗一些，用绒布窗帘隔绝阳光灿烂的阳台的风景，然后在里面的吧台开一瓶好酒，两个人挨着肩膀碰杯，然后喝着喝着就顺理成章地滚了床单。

 

而现在，窗帘大开着，阳光把家中照的亮堂堂的，他和大野智面对面坐在餐桌旁，小炉子上的奶茶咕噜咕噜冒着泡，大野智乐不可支地抱着蛋糕，吃的满嘴都是。

 

“慢点吃，冰箱里还有。”

 

大野摆摆手：“吃、吃不了那么多啦。”

 

“尝尝这个奶茶。热，慢点喝。”

 

大野端起杯子，奶茶热气腾腾的，烟雾带着香味一起从杯子里蒸腾起来，扑的满脸都是。伊势谷感觉自己出现了幻觉，透过这乳白的烟雾，大野整个人都好像带上了甜奶的味道。

 

#

 

屁股塞着按摩棒的话……呜呜叫着的小可爱，肯定会把他撩的受不了。撬开他的小嘴把勃起的肉棒填进去，塞得他连舌头都没有转动的空间。如果用舌头来取悦他的话，他反而会觉得不悦，他不喜欢表面上看起来纯粹的孩子实际上藏着心机。

 

先射一次也无妨。像喂奶茶一样，把浊液喂进去。他一定会被吓懵到，呆呆地含住，也不主动地吐出来，过多的液体要么顺着嘴角流出来，要么在猝不及防间咽下去个一口两口。

 

露出苦兮兮的表情，用眼神含混地询问他该怎么办。当然这是种情趣，强行逼迫他吞下去苦涩的液体就不怎么好玩了。这时候做个温柔体贴的情人，让他像小狗一样把嘴里的液体吐在他掌心，皮鞭和蜜糖向来是最佳的手段。

 

这时候后面的小穴大概已经湿润起来了，前面估计也颤抖着泄了几回。抽出按摩棒的时候，穴口恋恋不舍地缠住柱身上的螺纹不愿意放开。嘴上调戏他几句“原来这么喜欢它啊”，他一定会脸红，连耳尖红到透明，然后摇着头小声地说着不是这样的，小爪子却因为刺激更紧地抓住他的胳膊。

 

把他抱起来跨坐在他的大腿两侧，突然的面对面大概会让他惊慌失措。趁他不注意的时候将颤栗着的臀缝大大地分开，把肉棒送进湿软的小穴，他会发出软软的尖叫，背挺的僵直，然后喘不过气一样跌进他怀里。他只需要抚摸着他柔软的后脑勺，等上他一会儿，他便会食髓知味地喘息起来。

 

他偏爱把情人压在身下，用绝对的姿态去占有、去掠夺，不过他这么小，又这么轻，掐着他的腰上下摆动的话，也不是什么费力气的事情。最主要的是，虽然姿势是骑乘，但是主动权还掌握在他的手里，快慢、深浅和对方感受到的快感，一切都能由他掌握。

 

之前他总是以岚的身份出现在他面前，与身高相仿的二宫交好，身材比例又十分好看，舞台上也充满了男人味十足的气场，看不出他竟然是这么的娇小。平时他能够伸手取到的东西，大野踮着脚也很难办到。

 

在床上做腻了的话，将他抱起来，来到这张餐桌，或者是隔壁的吧台前，都是不错的选择。餐桌——就餐桌吧，把他紧紧地压在桌子上，以他的身高，为了能够顺利地接受侵犯，他必须羞耻地高高翘着屁股。刚刚在这里用过的晚餐，烛台尚未熄灭，火光就在面前，随着他破碎的呼吸不停摇曳。

 

如果累了踮不动脚了，他或许还会哭泣着回过头来，委屈地求他换个姿势。这个时候如果恶意地提出一些过分的要求，估计他也只能混乱地答应下来。

 

是叫他换上高中制服，屁股里含着玩具同他一起看一场舞台剧，还是简单点，先叫几声老公来听听呢？

 

#

 

“谢谢款待啦，友桑——”大野解开安全带，打开车门，偏着头看他，“下次也请友桑吃好吃的蛋糕。”

 

“我很期待。”伊势谷说道，也同他一起下了车。

 

车就停在大野家门口，大野并不在意圈内友人知道自己家的位置，反正没有他主动的邀请的话，他家是谢绝一切来访的，这一点圈子里大家都如此，也都默默地遵守着规则。

 

他靠在车门上，冲大野摆着手。

 

大野打开门，向远处的伊势谷鞠了一躬，然后带上门进了屋。不多时，他忽然想起来前辈邀请他是为了一幅餐厅的装饰画。可是从头到尾，前辈一句也没提，他居然也完全忘了。他从客厅的窗户往外望去，伊势谷的车刚刚启动，很快就消失在了路的尽头。他想不明白，也懒得去想，收拾好干净衣物就钻进了浴室，等待着吃晚上的海鲜火锅。

 

#

 

他不喜欢手忙脚乱，特别是在情人面前。

 

事先彩排也是一种乐趣，尤其是大野这样特别的人——他也乐此不疲。这周还有一次宣番，录制的时间在早晨。警惕心已经放下了的他一定会被美味的甜点引诱而来，然后他就有一整天的时间，好好地、准备齐全地留下宝贵的回忆。

 

TO 智君

下次再来我家吧。请你吃抹茶年轮卷和新鲜的树莓。

FROM 伊势谷 友介

 

他没有等多久，大概是一顿晚饭的时间，回信就来到了他手上。

 

TO 友桑

那就打扰啦——n(*≧▽≦*)n

FROM 大野 智

 

伊势谷低笑着把手机放在一边，手里摇晃着甘醇的红酒，眼睛里是令人捉摸不清的，宛如等待猎物即将踏入陷阱、自己送上门来时，猎人按捺不住般的笑意。


End file.
